


Dime que la quieres Draco

by RaquelSOnce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/M, Malfoy Family, Malfoy Manor, Past Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Post-Hogwarts, dransy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaquelSOnce/pseuds/RaquelSOnce
Summary: Pansy Parkinson nunca pensó que se enteraría de la boda de aquella maldita manera, y después de todo, estaba lista para soltar su veneno.[Draco/Pansy]





	Dime que la quieres Draco

Nunca había estado tan enfadada y tan decepcionada como esa mañana, en qué momento se le había ocurrido comprar esa estúpida revista. Ese maldito trozo de papel había roto las pocas ilusiones que le quedaban de que esa extraña relación que tenían desde los 15 años diera algún resultado.  
Y allí estaba ella plantada en la puerta de la gran mansión esperando a verlo con la exclusiva de su próxima boda en la mano.  
— Hola señorita Pansy, ¿qué desea? —le pregunto la anciana elfina.  
— Quiero ver a Draco —la elfina la invito a pasar al salón y en cuanto llegaron se dispuso a ir a buscar al señorito Malfoy, pero antes de que desapareciera, Draco entró por la puerta.  
— Pansy —dijo el extrañado—, ¿qué haces aquí?  
— ¿Qué que ha hago aquí? —gritó tirando al suelo la revista que llevaba en la mano—. Al menos te podías haber dignado a decírmelo a la cara.  
— Iba a hacerlo —le dijo el tratando de mantener la calma— pero he estado liado.  
— Liado… dando una maldita exclusiva —Pansy no podía estar quieta, ya había comenzado a moverse de un lado a otro de la sala, al contrario que él, llevaba estático en el mismo sitio desde que la había visto—. Estoy segura de que todos los demás lo sabían, y no llevas acostándote con ellos años.  
Ahí estaba, había soltado su veneno y no había vuelta atrás, al fin y al cabo, siempre serian serpientes, por mucho tiempo que pasara, astutos y orgullosos.  
— Sabes que lo nuestro no iba a llegar a nada —le dijo él con el semblante serio—. Necesito recuperar la reputación que tenía mi familia antes de la guerra, lo sabes perfectamente.  
Todo era por eso, la maldita reputación de su familia, algo que ella no podía ayudarle a recuperar, por mucho que no llevara la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo.  
— Dime que la quieres Draco, dime que estás enamorado de ella —dijo Pansy, el silencio reino entre ellos dos durante varios minutos—. No puedes, espero que disfrutes de la reputación de la fortuna Greengrass.  
Cuando acabó de hablar Pansy salió de la casa, acababa de salir por la puerta cuando noto como alguien la agarraba del brazo.  
— Pansy —Draco la giro y se quedó mirándola  
— No me toques —dijo ella lentamente mientras se apartaba—, si te casas olvídate de mí —los dos se miraron en silencio unos segundos—. Sabes que, si hay alguien más orgullo que tú, soy yo.  
Pansy se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la verja de salida de la mansión Malfoy. De lo que ningún de los dos se había percatado era de la llegada del matrimonio Malfoy a la verja de la vieja mansión, cuando Pansy levanto la cabeza para atravesar el límite de aparición de la propiedad sus ojos se encontraron con los de Narcissa, Pansy creyó ver un atisbo de pena en sus ojos pero este desapareció tan pronto como hablo  
— Pansy querida, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Narcissa utilizo un tono neutro, aunque en el fondo odiaba ver a Pansy así, la conocía desde que había nacido y siempre supo de la extraña relación que ella y Draco habían mantenido a lo largo de los años. Extraña y fascinante, era de la única forma de la que podía describirla, Draco siempre había sido un niño caprichoso y probablemente ella fuera la única que no había hecho caso a sus exigencias cuando eran niños, y estaba más que segura que era a la única persona a la que, de forma consciente o no, se lo había permitido.  
— Señores Malfoy —respondió Pansy mientras ponía una sonrisa radiante en su cara, al fin y al cabo, así la había educado, una perfecta sangre pura; educada y sin sentimientos—, la verdad ya me marchaba, nunca he tenido nada que hacer aquí, podría haberme dado cuenta antes.  
Pansy paso al lado del matrimonio y su sonrisa desapareció mientras abría la verja y se desaparecía viendo como Draco la miraba desde la puerta negra de la mansión con la revista en la mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ¿que os ha parecido?  
> Es un one-shot que escribí hace un tiempo ya, pero últimamente he vuelto a leer cosas sobre estos dos y las ideas de escribir sobre ellos revolotean por mi cabeza. Así que, qué tal una continuación... (espero vuestros comentarios)


End file.
